


A Second Chance - Act 2 Readjustment - Fan Comic

by ChibiEdo



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo
Summary: Act 2 of my Dirk x Jake Time Travel story.Without giving too much away:Jake's time travelling doesn't go as planned and now he has to cope with that.





	1. Main Cover Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally this is the beginning of the biggest Act, namely Act 2!  
> It has more focus on character interaction than on action so it's a bit slower on the whole. But personally I don't find that a bad thing. I love Act 2 it's my favourite XD  
> I also really love this cover picture, especially Dirk's expression and pose. (I actually used 3d models as reference for that pose because I could picture it but not draw it). Random fact: I have this image as my phone case cover XD.


	2. Main Cover Act 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Act 2 has sub-acts! 4 to be exact.  
> This is Act 2.1 and introduces some of the main characters of Act 2.  
> I wonder if you can recognise the person on the bottom right, I don't think it should be very hard though.  
> I'm really happy about how this cover turned out. It was a lot of work and took forever.


End file.
